Nothing To Do
by Lav3ndar
Summary: Hates summaries- A small one-shot of Sonamy- When both their best friends leave, how does Sonic react to Amy being there with him? He hopes to be a fun one.- Tails, Shadow and Cream mentioned but mostly Sonic and Amy- Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Some sonamy shit oNo listen to I wouldn't mind by he is we omf gg**

**This is weird eme**

* * *

><p>Sonic zoomed by a lot of people in a blue streak of wind. He didn't know where he was going but he went. He loved being free and that is what keeps him going. He decided to go see his buddy Tails for a few minutes. With that thought in mind, he sped off in search for a wide building known as the kitsune's workshop.<p>

Another person was going toward that direction as well. Amy Rose was picking Cream up from the work place so they could shop together due to the sales happening. She was almost about there with her bright red dress and golden bracelet that sparkled in the sunshine. Her heels of her boots make noise when she walked the pathway to her destination. For a girl as happy-minded as herself, she felt lonely on the inside. Yes she had many of friends that she would get to see from time to time but she felt like they were only there for the other people's presence. She didn't want other people to know of these thoughts because they might get offended that she'll think that so better to not say anything.

She shook her head of those bad things and continued walking till she reached the parkway for the landing of Tails' various planes. She looked at the garage as it was closed. Weird because it's usually open. She trailed on to the doorway as there was a note meant for anyone looking for them. It read: "Dear anyone who passes by, if by any chance you're in need of either me or Cream then we are at the mall to get me some new supplies. I had to bring Cream because I don't want her alone here. We'll be back at around 7 p.m. Please don't break my door Sonic. Cya later, Tails Prower." Amy scanned over the letter and laughed alittle of how Sonic accidently breaks his things from his speed.

Well there goes her plan of going with Cream. It wasn't fair that Tails and her could go but it was just how things went. She should've called first. It took a lot of energy and time to get from her house to here so she might as well wait for them. She sat on the firm bush just outside of the window by the front door and just stayed there. Even though it wasn't raining, she was sweating up a storm from the heat. Then after frantically fanning herself with her hands, a big breeze was starting up. First it felt relaxing but then she heard a thud and dust filled the area. When it was cleared away she saw a blue hedgehog with his body pummeled into the door. It was no wonder it didn't break, new reinforcements? Sonic slid slowly down it then sat on the ground trying to break free from the large dent he left in it from his face.

Amy was giggling to herself in amusement as his frustrations. When he finally broke free from that thing the note flew over his face as he grabbed it and read it over. "Tails sure does know me too well", Sonic said in humour. He heard Amy moving on the bushes and looked slowly over to her. She waved a greeting. "Hey Sonikku" Sonic cringed at that weird name and Amy noticed and frown alittle then quickly put her hand on her lap. He looked the other way." Hey Amy, what brings you here?" _So now he thinks I don't always think about him. _"Ah, nothing. Was just walking over here to say hey." Well that was the truth."To Tails or Cream?", he joked knowing it was must likely to be Cream. Amy decided to play as well. "Well for Tails of course." Sonic shot up."Wait…what?" That surprised him, she normally doesn't talk to others unless it's necessary or if it's Cream or himself. Amy then replied to him normally,"Yeah, just wanted to know how he's been doing and if he needed anything. I couldn't let you or anyone else be burdened with his needs. After all, he is my friend." Sonic's left eye twitched. Something was up because how can she just stop thinking about him and go to Tails. "I have you know that I'm the fastest thing alive. I can do fifty things in about 23 seconds.", he stated with his arms crossed. Amy laughed at his stubbornness. "Alright, alright. Calm down. I'm actually here for Cream. I was gonna ask her to hang out with me but she's with Tails till later on today." Sonic let his hands droop along his sides. Amy was gonna ask about his idea being here when he caught up to her. "I was gonna drop by and check on Tails but like ya said. He's gone…for now." Now the pink hedgehog would ask since both there hang out buddies were gone that Sonic and her would hang out, but was afraid of being let down like other times. "How about we-" But she was cut off by him waving his arms."No, nuh-uh, not one of those 'dates' you like to call them. I told you this soo many times that it hurts. I don't like all that. Im a free spirit." Amy took a step down from the bush and walked off.

"Wait, what? Hey Amy, where you going?", Sonic questioned. Usually she persisted but she just..accepted it? She turned her head back to him alittle then spoke. "You said you didn't want to hang out with me. So I'll just go home and be alone." She smiled sadly. "..like usual haha." What was wrong with him. He thought she'll be like other times and want to have a date and be together with him and marry him. Hanging out with her shouldn't be that bad. She needs someone anyways. "Alright fine, I'll hang out with you. But rules: no hugging, holding hands, or kissing me anywhere. Agree?" Amy lit up alittle and smiled half way. "Well alright, agreed." "Hmm…well good. So what do you wanna do?" She thought for a minute. She didn't want to go to the mall because Sonic hates being in closed spaces. Something they could do together. Then she got it. "How about we run together..?"

Sonic's mouth fell to the ground. Of anything she could have picked for herself. She choose to run with him. He loved to run but sometimes he runs too fast without him noticing. "Uh, I don't know Amy. No offense, but you're not really fast." Amy then faked being mad. "Hmph, I have _you_ know that I'm the same species as you so I can be alittle faster than most people. Maybe faster than you." She smirked at him as Sonic stared at her and laughed loudly. "HAHAH Oh Amy you're killing me!" Then she summoned some shoes. But not just any shoes.

"W-where did you get those?!", Sonic shrieked. Those happened to be Shadow's rocket shoes. The golden metal bottom shone with the sun and smoke was still pouring out the holes as shown it had been used a while ago. "Oh just borrowed them from Shadow. He's so sweet." Amy said when Sonic hpmh'd in jealousy. Wait..how was he kidding? She probably fall of the first few feet of working them. She sat down on the grassy lawn and took off her usual boots then thrown them somewhere and put on the rocket shoes. She stood up and it raised her height to be exactly the same as Sonic's. When she walked, the metal clanked with the ground as Sonic remembered the owner of those feet protecters. For that noise, Shadow popped in his brain with the feel of Shadow punching his face. "Ready?", Amy said while walking to the pathway. "First one to the end of it wins." Sonic stretched alittle. "Oh, Im so ready. Be prepared to eat dirt.", he stated cockily.

They both got in a starting stance then Amy said three, Sonic saying two, then both saying one at the same time. All was left was dirt and smoke trails on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>-didnt even separate them oh god-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Race

**Is now realizing I forgot to space them x'D**

Sonic started alittle ahead of Amy but when he looked back he was surprised. She actually skated on those shoes perfectly. It was like she owned them herself. Sonic turned back to focus on the road then she felt a presence beside him as it was her. She was actually beside him. But the thing was that she was laughing and enjoying it more than winning. It wasn't her showing off how good she was at keeping up but by finally being able to do something together with him.

They kept at it, nose to nose with each other till they could see the end of the trail. Sonic was happy to know that he'd win. He really isn't fond of losing. It looked like Amy was getting really tired but she had to keep going so she wouldn't lose track of him. They were so close that Sonic could smell it. But then a rock wasn't seen from Amy's side. Next thing you know the rock was caught by the shoes Amy was wearing and it stopped her and flung her in the air and falling chest first into the dirt road and sliding across it for about a couple feet. Sonic heard her collapsing and turned his head and stopped himself. He was just a few inches from the end but turned back and ran towards Amy.

She was bruised up pretty badly from the lose rocks cutting her arms and legs. She couldn't move her body since she might have broke something. Sonic knelt down to her. "Amy! Are you okay?!" She shook her head slowly. "Don't move.." He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave her or bring her anywhere. He looked her over and saw how she was hurting. Then he looked at those shoes that caused this. He growled at them. Just then Amy spoke softly. "Did you win..?" Why would she ask that? She should be worried about her condition. "No, and I would rather be here then to have kept on running to it. I shouldn't have agreed to that. Now look at you. Gah!" He cursed to himself. Well she was the one who came with the idea and decided to were the shoes. Maybe a little too fast for her standards.

Sonic took off those disgracefull shoes and put them to the side and they were really heavy. No wonder she tripped. "How could you wear those things?", Sonic asked her. Amy laughed painfully. "Well it works the same way as my hammer. Once I summon something from the same place as I keep my hammer it becomes light to me." Sonic was impressed by that. All he could do was run, such boring. Well he had to at least move her to sit up, that ground looked mighty unpleasant. He put his hand under her neck and positioned her to sit up. With a few pain noises from Amy, she managed to sit up and lay on Sonic's shoulder. At this time he didn't mind, if it helped her more than he could deal with it. "Hope the rules said nothing about me leaning on you..", she joked and Sonic chuckled lowly. "Ahh, don't worry about those stupid rules. Right now they don't matter." Amy tinted pink on her cheeks for alittle bit of one of the rules that supposedly didn't matter.

Both hedgehogs didn't know what time it was but it was getting late. The pain was beginning to subside over time from Amy's view. It was a matter of time before the first stage of the sun setting. They both didn't talk because they never really been around each other like this before for this long. He began to tap his fingers against the hard ground. Amy noticed then decided to speak softly. "You can go if you want. I think I can get up and walk home for a little bit." Sonic looked at her with those green eyes. "Amy, Im not gonna leave you like that." He sighed and looked away. "why do you always think I'd do that…" Amy was caught off guard by his low tone of voice. "..well because you always do…you always run from me and try to get away from me possible…", she said sadly when Sonic's ears dropped. "Im not doing that on purpose.." He looked up then rubbed his nose while blushing alittle. "I just get nervous is all.." Amy looked up at him in confusion and awe. Why in the fiery hell would he be nervous for? Unless..er mer gerd.

He noticed how silent she was and then looked down to see why but he accidently touched noses with her. He looked at both their noses and back at Amy with her doing the same. He quickly looked the other way and was getting red everywhere. He even felt his face being warm. How embarrassing to see him like that. Amy giggled softly then he turned back to her slowly. He hoped for her not to make it worse by making jokes and laughing at him. But she didn't. She was rather calm for the situation, and being that she's still hurt when moved a lot. Now the sun was setting slowly. Tails and Cream were probably on their way to his house or there already but that was them. The orangish shadows cascaded on Amy's hair and face with a orange-dark pink hue. Sonic sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly at her. Amy looked at him with those darker emerald eyes just like his. She was just as nervous as he was.

He didn't realize he was getting closer to her face until they both could feel each other breathe. Then the small gap between their lips closed as they kissed softly. Amy was jumping with joy in her mind, she tried not to screw this wonderful moment up. Finally, it took her many years, and fin-ally. He pulled away softly then hid his face under his hands. He's such a girl. But to Amy it was cute. She then broke yet another rule and hugged him.

He looked down at her and hugged back smiling. "How about we get off this ground huh?", Sonic replied noticing they've been on here for so long. She nodded and laughed while he slowly picked her up to avoid any pain. Now she was standing up but she had a tiny limp so I would need to heal. Sonic looked at Shadow's shoes from afar and walked to pick them up. "You think Shadow notices these are gone yet?"

_From miles away, a scream was heard as Shadow looked everywhere for his prized shoes. Usually he'd put them by his bed but no where."Where did I put those damn things?!" Then he sniffed the air of the shoes and another scent and growled,"….Amy…." His eyes became bloodshot as he screamed her name very loud into the air and dropped on his knees sobbing for his missing shoes. "We'll be reunited shoes…one day." Then he died._

Amy laughed nervously. "Yeah, he'd probably figure out it was me and kill me for even touching them." Sonic then looked the direction of Shadow's home and squinted his eyes. "He won't touch you. I'll make sure of it." Amy then began to walk to her house while Sonic was by her side.

Sonic then spoke. "So what do you wanna do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>xD omg the shadow part I laugh so hard, a little smush junk I had to get rid of<strong>

**I'm really sure whether to publish this but worth a try! Thanks for reading -^v^-**


End file.
